Minecraft: Flipped
by EpicCrafting404
Summary: Herobrine was always the demon that ruined homes and lives. Steve was always the hero that fought him. When Steve goes to The End, he gets corrupted and Over Powered. Herobrine realizes that he has turned into him without the eyes, and transforms into the hero Steve once was. Herobrine tries to stop Steve from taking over Minecraft, while trying to manage a few things.
1. Chapter 1: Flipped

**A/N: Hey! This is my first story on FanFiction. I'm new to this account, but I've been on FanFiction in general (reading and reviewing stories) since the summer of 2013. But I'm new to writing on FanFiction, so** **please give me feedback on this. Enjoy the chapter! :)**

? POV:

What has this become? I was the evil person haunting him and his friends, and he was the hero saving everyone. But not anymore. He went to The End to kill the Ender Dragon. He succeeded, because he came back, but he wasn't the same person I knew with the shining diamond sword and armor.

He was corrupted. He had an evil grin on his face, darker clothes, and seemed over powered like me. But I wasn't over powered from The End. He destroyed everything and enslaved everybody. At least everybody in the Overworld. I don't know about the Nether or The End, but it doesn't seem like it.

But I notice something. I've been doing the same thing that he is doing right now. But I see it from an average miner's perspective. If I didn't have any powers, if I was just a normal person. I wouldn't like my house to be griefed. I wouldn't want to be killed.

And I realize my mistake. The mistake of blaming Steve, blaming everyone, for my accident. For discovering who I am. I am the Fire Lord. And anyone that has to do with fire has a bad temper. The other Lords handled it well, but I didn't. And I realize that now.

I gaze at the fallen land. The plains have massive craters. The snow biome is on fire. The forest is no more. The desert has nothing but sand. I have to change. The tables have always been destined to be turned. I am not the evil demon anymore. This time, I will be the hero in my name, and he will be the evil demon in everyone's dreams.

Alanna's POV:

I aim for the target on the ceiling. It's hard to make sure it goes the exact ten blocks in the air without falling on my head. I let the arrow fly, hoping it doesn't fall down. It goes straight up, in the center of the target.

I grin and jump to reach the arrow. I grab it and land gracefully on the bed. My brown hair falls behind my in its pony tail. I leave my bow on my bed and go downstairs to see if dad is back yet. He said he would just be in the Overworld for a bit to see something. I walk past the zombie pigmen and the wither skeletons, out of the mansion.

As soon as my bare feet touch the Netherrack, I break out into a run for the portal. The whole five minutes there, I don't see him. Even when I reach the portal. I sigh and stare at it. Should I? He has always said no... I put my hand in. It starts to feel weird, and it starts to burn. But not like the burn from lava or fire.

I scream out in pain and pull it back out. He was really telling the truth about how he made it so that only he could use it! I sigh and walk to the lava pool. Ellis said to meet up there anyway. Sure enough, she is there, hovering over the molten magma. She has her arms crossed. "What makes you so late?"

I try to whistle like I'm not late at all. Unfortunately, I can't whistle. "Well?" She asks. "Errr..." What can I say? "I was trying to see if dad was back yet?" She rolls her eyes. "Alanna, he said he wouldn't be back for a while." "I know," I start. "But I miss him!" "Alanna, you just saw him this-oh forget it. Just come on in!" She drops into the pool.

I roll my eyes and jump in too. The lava feels great on my skin, and I swim up to join Ellis. Being a blaze hybrid, she isn't effected by the lava too. She swims over to me, her golden hair streaming behind her. "So?" She asks. "What do you want to do?" I shrug. "I really don't know. Dad said he had some news to tell everyone later after he gets back."

Ellis sighs. "I know, I heard him say that. How about we just swim around? The pools huge and we have nothing else to do..." I agree and we randomly swim around, only stopping to eat some steak to restore our hunger. Unlike my dad, I like meat from the cows and pigs in the Overworld Textbook instead of the zombies and spiders.

I have never been to the Overworld before, because dad says it's too dangerous. He personally gets the meat for me. I've read about everything in the Overworld, so when I do go, I will easily recognize everything. When I saw all the pictures, everything seemed all magical, all the green, yellow, and blue! I still look at the pictures every now and then.

When both me and Ellis are tired, we agree to go home. She waves and I say goodbye. She flies home. Lucky her, I get stuck walking. When I arrive at the mansion, I'm surprised to see my dad waiting for me. I run up to him and give a hug.

"Dad! I was wondering when you were going to be back!" He smiles. "Well, here I am now! And I have some news that..." He expression suddenly changes. "Is going to make everything different." I frown. What does he mean? "What are you talking about?"

He sighs. "Look, you heard of Steve, right?" I nod. Steve is the guy that dad fights because he gets in his way. "Yeah." "Well, let's say that the tables have to be turned. We have to be the heroes now, Alanna. Every mob here does too." "Why?" I ask. "Because I've realized what everyone feels like when they get killed, their friends or loved ones get killed, or their houses get griefed by me. How would you feel?"

He never asks such questions. He always taught me to kill every human in sight, to grief their little bases they set up. I've always thought that was wrong though. But...how would I feel..."I wouldn't feel anything. I'd be empty, I wouldn't be able to start over." Dad nods.

"Well, that's what I've realized. I know you always have regretted killing all those people. But, you had to do it because I told you to. But would I have liked if I was killed by me?" No. "Alanna," He gets serious. "It's time for the tables to turn. It's time for me to be the hero, and for Steve to be the demon."

**A/N: So how was it? Do you like it or do you hate it? Do you want the chapters shorter or longer? Do you want your OCs for this story? Plz give me feedback or ideas that I can use for this story! Thx,**

**EpicCrafting404 :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Steve?

**A/N: New chapter. Nothing else to say. Enjoy!**

Sean's POV:

Why isn't Steve back yet? He couldn't have died, he had an enchanted bow including infinity! It's getting very lonely in all these empty rooms (guess what reference) and I miss my brother. He is the only family I have left after...

Never mind. But where is he? He's been gone for three days and there is no time difference at all between the End and the Overworld anymore.

I finally decide to get out of bed and stop wondering when Steve would come back from the End. He's probably just holding off all the Endermen, or maybe the Ender Dragon has reinforcements. I laugh. Like the Ender Dragon _could_ have reinforcements. I walk down the wooden steps and go to the iron fridge.

Because I like random, I push the button instead of operating the lever. The door to the fridge opens and one piece of rotten flesh pops out of the dispenser. I wrinkle my eyebrows. Who puts rotten flesh in the fridge? I push the button again and two pieces of bread and a steak pop out.

I smile and allow myself to pick them up, avoiding the rotten flesh floating beside it. Now this is more appealing! I make a sandwich out of the items and gobble it all up. It fills my hunger bar instantly. I grin and grab my iron swords and walk outside.

The swords are enchanted with Fire Aspect Two and Unbreaking Two. Unlike Steve, I like holding two swords at once instead of a sword in one hand and a pick in the other. He likes diamond stuff also, while I prefer iron. His enemy Herobrine also likes diamonds better than iron, so they fight often. But something tells me it's not just that they like diamonds that they are enemies.

But I don't really care. At least Herobrine's not a mass killer. I venture off into the woods from behind the house, a direction I've never gone before. Hopefully I'll find something cool, like a desert of jungle biome! Maybe I could tame a cat to scare away creepers! If I do get a cat, I will call her Dusk because no one calls anything Dusk.

Lost in my thoughts, I don't hear the thunder at first. But then the sky goes dark suddenly. When I realize this I turn around to run. Thunder storms are not safe to be in! I take of running, placing my swords in my pockets so they dangle out from my sides. The rain starts, and I trip over my own feet.

I try to get back up, but I'm held down by something. I try to get a glimpse of what's over me. From what I can see past my slick hair sticking to my face, there is a person. "Sean." It says. "Steve." I whisper.

Alanna's POV:

_Im drowning in a pool. But the pool isn't red and orange. It's a different color. A color in the Overworld. I think it's related to the color of the sky. I keep sinking and sinking, but I don't lose any oxygen. But above the pool, I see a figure. He looks like dad, but his eyes are purple and his clothes are darker. He has a diamond sword in his hand, and he sees me sinking in the pool._

_He lunges into the pool, sword in hand. At first I think he is going to rescue me, pull me out of this...stuff. But then I process the situation. No. Oh no no no. His blade gets closer to my body, and I can't move a muscle while I want to squirm everywhere, to try to get away. He gets closer and closer, and the last thing I hear is, "You never should have left." Everything goes dark, and I keep sinking in the pool._

I jolt up screaming. I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead. Dad rushes in. "ALANNA!" He quickly pulls his sword out, getting ready to strike anything. "I-I'm ok." I shudder. "I-It was just a dream..." Dad relaxes and puts his sword away. "Good. I don't want you getting hurt, not with this going on." "Dad," I say. "They didn't come to the Nether." "That doesn't mean that they will come soon!"

"They know we live here, and other people do too." Dad says. "Yeah I guess so." Dad starts walking out. "I'll be addressing everyone about what going on, and you better be in the training room by the time I'm done." I roll my eyes. Like I need training.

I grab my bow and head downstairs after Dad heads outside. The training room is in the basement, if not the basement itself. It's twenty blocks wide and long. The height is five blocks. It's filled with multiple simulations, such as parkour, mazes, fighting dummies, races against lava, and other stuff that is pretty useless.

But since I have to be here for a while, I practice my parkour skills. I'm climbing up a ladder attached to a Netherrack block when I heard dad coming down here. I turn around slowly and see him. "Hey, you beat your record!" He says. It's true, I did beat my record of going the farthest by at least ten blocks that are tricky to do.

"So why am I here?" I ask, jumping down. "Well," he starts. "I though you could mind as we'll be prepared to..er...fight." I laugh. "I already know how to fight!" He pulls out his sword. "But you don't know melee." He charges quickly at me.

I dodge the attack at the last second, and Dad crashes into a fighting dummy. He gets up. "Why did you do that?!" I yell. "You could have hit me!" He shakes his head. "True, I would have hit you, but. it wouldn't have hurt. Your the daughter of two Lords so you would have been fine by a non-enchanted stone sword." Ummm... "Uhhh...what?"

Dad quickly realizes what he said. "Oh, um, forget that. A stone sword won't hurt you, ok?" I nod slowly. What does he mean by "Lords"? "So...here." Dad gives me a wooden sword. He pulls out a wooden sword also. "Let me show you how to fight...close up."

**A/N: So yeah that's done. I have a few things to take care of.**

**First off, I'm going to update this story every Wednesday and Saturday. And possibly Monday if I'm not busy. Also, I'm going to probably change the rating to T later on, as in the next few chapters, due to fighting and deaths. But if you think you can handle that, feel free to read. But there is a door, so you can leave if you need to.**

**Next, OCs. Next chapter, I'm gonna push out an OC form that you can either fill out in the review section, or in PM form. That will probably stay open until chapter 15. I'm going to use someone's OCs next chapter already because she(or he) sent me two. But don't send any until next chapter, ok? Ok. So I think that's done. Oh, wait. Because I'm gonna be updating every Wednesday and Saterday, I'm gonna publish some other stories you can read while your waiting for this to update. Ok, now I'm done. Phew. Sorry for long Author's Note, get back to your day now!**

**-EpicCrafting404 **


	3. Chapter 3: Caught

**A/N: Did you think I forgot? Ha ha, NEVER! As I said, an OC form will be at the end of this chapter that you can fill out in PM form or review form. I will also tell who owns these OCs that will be introduced in three sentences. So that's it for now! Enjoy the chapter!**

Michelle's POV:

"Dante!" I groan. We have finally reached the top of Steve's Fortress or whatever it is. "What?" He asks me. He turns around to face me. "I'm tired and it's midnight!" Dante rolls his eyes. "Really? We just reached the top of this just so you could complain? No. We aren't resting until we find out what's going on with Steve."

I groan and continue following him. As soon as Dante had the information that Steve was enslaving everybody, we have been traveling to try to find him. We are trying to find a way in to his fortress. Suddenly, a blast of thunder comes from above. I jump. "Dante, now we have a reason to rest!" "No, we will continue until we find a way in." He sounds strong, but I know that he's scared too.

We have both been terrified of thunder since...I don't know when. A flash of lightning strikes the surrounding water. I scream. "Michelle, calm down!" But he's yelling too. The rain starts pouring down on us. We run across the stone to find any type of cover. The rain gets so dense we can barely see each other. "Where are you?!" I scream.

"Over here!" Dante yells back. I can just make out his outline in the stream pouring down. I sprint to him. But he moves and I almost plummet off of the fortress. But Dante holds me back. "Down here!" I don't see where he is pointing, but I feel myself going down. I'm pulled to the side as a trap door closes. The room is illuminated with a few torches. I still hear the rain.

"Oh dang." I hear Dante whisper. I look around. Oh. Stone lines the walls, but there are a few blocks open filled with iron bars. On one side of the room, iron bars are the wall with room for one iron door. On the other side of the bars, is what I think is Steve. His eyes aren't blue, his clothes aren't the normal shades, but it's still Steve.

The eyes aren't blue but purple, and his shirt is black while his pants are dark blue. His mouth is curved into a smile and arms crossed. "Well, looks like two others have joined the fun." He suddenly appears in front of us. Did he just..."Time to face your fears." He puts one arm on each of us and purple sparks swirl everywhere.

When I can see everything again, we are in a different room. But what I see provokes me. "Oh no."

Sean's POV:

_I awake in a dark room. The glow stone I see is dark and not bright. Everything swirls around and the world spins. I knock into a wall and everything stops. Why isn't the world spinning? Time can't stop! Steve appears out of nowhere. He smiles as he walks up to me. "Hey, Sean! Guess what!" "W-what?" I ask._

_"Everyone is against us now, even the people we know we can trust. They have allied with Herobrine and his daughter and they want nothing more than to slaughter us." What? Even Elmes and Eliza? They are trustworthy, no matter what! "Even Elmes and Eliza." Steve finishes. No. I have to kill them now._

_But why should I? I've known them since I was ten, when I was cornered with all the creepers. They saved my life, and I still owe them. I can't just turn my back on them now. Well, I guess I could, but I would regret it for the rest of my broken life. But I want to impress my brother with my skills I picked up..._

_"I'll help you. I'll help you kill everyone who gets in your way." Except Elmes and Eliza. I could never hurt them. Steve smiles. "Good." Everything gets foggy. Then purple sparks surround me. I start to scream. But I land_.

We are in front of an ocean. But about ten blocks from the edge, there is a fortress or something. Steve appears in front of me. "So, you ready to help do good things?" Wait what. Wasn't that a dream? "Um...I don't know what your talking about." Steve laughs. "Of course you do! Don't you remember the spinning? The turning and me asking for your help?"

But that was a dream. "No, Sean. That was just my doing." Did he just read my mind. "Yes." Scary. I'm scared of my bother. He can tell secrets I've never told him. Steve raises his eyebrows. "And what secrets are those?"

I notice the rain coming down. Why haven't I noticed that before? "Where are you?!" I hear someone scream. Me and Steve both have the same idea. I see two figures on top of the base. "Over here!" I hear another voice yell. Steve's face frowns. He faces me. "I must take care of something." He disappears.

I look back up at the base. The figures and the voices are gone.

? POV:

Why is Steve corrupted? How is he corrupted, I should say. I saw him enter and exit the portal. He looked different both times. But how? I've been following him forever. He killed me. But I understand why. I was a monster then, and he had full fights to destroy me. He seems like a nice fellow actually. But Obsidian can save him from his corrupted form. How do I know this? Because she could have saved me.

**A/N: There we go! All done! Ok, some other things here!**

**Dante and Michelle belong to Angel999FTW. Check her(or him) out!**

**OC Form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Clothes:**

**Looks:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses (fears):**

**Back story (optional):**

**Ok, I think I'm done for now. Get back to your day (or night)!**

**-EpicCrafting404 :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Leaving Home

**A/N: Ok so here is the story. I was gonna update this on Wednesday, and I wrote this below. But, I pressed confirm and thought is deleted everything below. So evidently it was here the whole time, but I was stupid enough to think not and update everything Saturday. So here it is. Enjoy even though it's late! :)  
**

Herobrine's POV:

Wow. Why does she not like melee? She's exceptional at it, better than me! Of course I'm not telling her that, but she should grow to like it. She can't just go around with a bow when someone's going around with a sword. Bows can't block.

She's in her room now. I made her study more melee, even though there's nothing for her to learn. Of course she didn't get it from me. Probably Julian. Where did she go anyway? I can't just go on forever raising Alanna by myself, she needs to come back. And I refuse to think she's dead.

I walk outside of the mansion, the guards playing cards next to me. They look up, just to see if they would die. But I stroll along and they get back to their game. I walk a few paces before teleporting to the portal. I look at it. If I destroy it, Steve would have to get more Obsid- I mean, Black Rock to get to here. But why should I keep Alanna "safe"?

Im sure she could defend herself, and survive an invasion. In fact, she survived _that _invasion. Which is why I banned Obsid- dang it, Black Rock. We can't say it, mention it, or think of it. Alanna calls it Black Rock and has no mistakes saying it just because she was young when I banned it. I taught her to say Black Rock instead of...what it used to be called.

I continue to stare at the portal. I should destroy it. No matter how much it burns for her, she could still get through if she really had to. I take out my pick. I strike the first block. It turns into a miniature block at one hit. Thank you Efficiency! I mine all of the Black Rock and destroy the portal.

Now no one can get in or get out. Unless Steve gets some. But whatever. At least Alanna can get out. I put the Black Rock in my pockets. I then teleport to Alanna's room. She looks up from her book. "What?"

I smile. "Learning good stuff?" She rolls her eyes. "This is boring! Look at this, "A Gold Sword lasts as long as a wooden one." No it doesn't! It last shorter!" I laugh. "True, but everyone tries to say it lasts as long a wooden so gold doesn't seem useless." She rolls her eyes. "I don't care about swords. I'm only good at a bow."

I laugh hard. "Alanna, your amazing at melee!" "No I'm awful!" "How many times did you harm me?" "I didn't harm you, you said stone swords don't hurt me, so why shouldn't they hurt you?" How should I say this? I can't just upright say it. "Ok, I give up. Mind as we'll be a Skeleton Hybrid."

That was probably the wrong thing to say. "DAD! I'm much better than those weird things! I'd beat them at the Mob Arena any day!" Her face is flustered. Darn. Why can I never find the right things to say? I nod my head. "Fine. Your way better." I leave. I go to my room. The only place in the mansion where shes never gone before.

I put the Black Rock in one of the chest next to my bed. Then I lay in it and close my eyes. It couldn't hurt to rest. Just for a bit...

Alanna's POV:

I can't believe he just basically said that I was just like a Skeleton Hybrid. Those things are horrible! They just like to brag about how good they are, when I'm loads better! But I don't say, just because I don't want to be like them.

Of course Skeleton Hybrids don't live here in the Nether, but there is a whole book about them. Yeah, they _sound _like brats and I never actually met one, bug still. I don't like them.

To be compared to one. Why would he do that? I put down the book and go downstairs to the main hall. I rush past the guards. Like they even notice me. Being so lazy, playing cards. But I guess dad doesn't have to many enemy's here, except for humans who come.

I run to where the portal is, or was. It's gone. Why is it- oh. I bet he got rid of it. To "protect" me. But I can defend myself! I grumble. Now how will I show him? Wait. His "secret" Black Rock stash! In his room!

I rush back to the mansion, keeping a look out on my hunger bar. There is only four sticks left. I soon reach it. I enter the hallway that leads to dad's room. But when I open the door, I see him laying down. I retreat back a few steps.

But he doesn't move. Asleep. I tiptoe to his chest. It makes a creak. I quickly look over and see if he is awake. He continues to breath heavily. I take out the fourteen pieces of Black Rock and run out. I close the door behind me. Hopefully he wont check the chest when he wakes up.

I run outside the mansion. Where should I build this? Near the border. I run to the east until I see the bedrock wall. I start building. Five blocks high, four blocks long. I take out my fling and steel. I take a deep breath before I light the structure. The purple fluid dances in the frame.

I stick my hand in. No burns. I look back. I can just make out the mansion. It will probably take a while for him to realize I'm gone. And then I'll already be back. But I've never been...Alanna, you've seen many pictures of it! Suck it up and go in!

I stick my hand in again. It starts to tingle. I put myself fully in. I stand in the frame, the purple fluid engulfing me. I'm looking at the mansion in the distance. No turning back now.

? POV:

Why. Why do I have to stay here all the time? Why can't I go, why won't Mom let me? I can defend myself, I can fly, I can do melee. Why won't she let me go fight Steve?

I want revenge. He killed dad. My mom doesn't care. She is never nice to me, dad was always the one there for me. But he's gone now.

But what can I do when the portal's just right _there_?! Seriously, It's right in front of my room. But it has an iron door on it, and only mom has they key. Never going to freedom from this dimension.

I should be practicing archery, but I'm no good at it. Dad used to say I'm brilliant at it, but I don't think so. Melee is my thing, close up combat with diamond swords and armor! Steve was like that.

I saw everything happen. How he got corrupted. But I'd rather not tell you that now. What's important that he killed my dad for no reason. He only defended himself, Steve was the offense! But he's gone and I'll never get over it.

But what else is there to say? I'm stuck here, and I can't go fight Steve. Even Ella says I should stay here, but she's not the one with her dad killed! What does she know? She still has her dad to help her out with the dangers and benefits of her life.

Buy I have no one. Mom doesn't understand. She thinks I'm the worst child anyone could possibly have. But then again, she's a human. Most people would say not to blame her, but I do. She has no right to treat me like I'm nothing.

Buy what can I do? I couldn't sneak away, mom would find out faster then I could get my stuff. There's nothing I can do. I'll be in this broken life forever. Time will pass, the war in the Overworld will come and go, an I'll still be here. Alone. With no one to help me.

**A/N: Cuz it is Saturday, I'm still gonna upload another chapter. So look to it! And also another chapter of Thunder, even though I think its bad. :/ But whatever, get back to your day, or read the next chapter first! **

**-EpicCrafting404 :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Blown Up

**A/N: Here is another chapter in these marvelous adventures all these characters have!** **For those of you who sent in OCs, I will use them in a later date. But I need some boy OCs too, ok? I appreciate the girls I got, but I need boy OCs too! Ok, now enjoy the chapter! :)**

Michelle's POV:

Zombies. Creepers. Endermen. I reach for my sword and feel nothing. "ENDERMEN!" I hear Dante yell. He looks at them while reaching for his sword. "WHERE'S MY SWORD?! I WANT TO KILL THEM!" I back away from the monsters coming out of nowhere. I feel stone on my back. "No no no no!" I say as I try to climb up the bricks. No use. The zombies crowd around me as the creepers form the outer circle.

I hear Dante taking a few hits from the Endermen as I take many. I scream. The creepers explode and kill the zombies, hurting me evn more. I look at my health. "THREE HEARTS! I'M GONNA DIE!" I fumble in my pockets and try to feel for the pork chops, steak, or ANY food source I packed. Nothing. Only the thin cloth of my jeans.

"HELP! I'M IN MORE DANGER!" I hear Dante scream. The Endermen crowd around and hit him multiple times. More creepers spawn. I sprint around trying to stay away.

Somewhere, I hear Steve chuckling. "You can't escape...You will die in this room!" I hear Dante scream more. "HALF A HEART! I'M DEAD I'M DEAD!" I see him ahead of the Endermen a bit. But I know we have both reached our fate. I stop sprinting. But as soon as I do, I think of an idea. Why is this so late?

At the last second, I doge a creeper explosion as lure the creepers to the endermen. "Dante!" I yell. "Stay still!" He obeys me. Weird, ushually he wont. But I guess he knows we are going to die anyway, we mind as well die now then suffer more. Just as an enderman raises a hand to slap Dante, a creeper explodes and kills him. The other creepers explode all the other endermen. Me and Dante escape having the same fates by jumping out of the way in time.

He looks at me. I look at him. He looks terrified. Normally it would be funny, but because we just escaped death, it's not. I see something glint at the top of the five block high room. Two diamond swords. Our diamond swords. "WHAT?! How did you..." I hear Steve's voice as I whisper to Dante.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to kill you, no matter what!" More creepers and endermen spawn. Me and Dante make a run for the wall. I climb on his hands and he hoists me up. I can just reach the swords. The creepers start closing in. I jump down. I give a sword to Dante. We get in our fighting stances, ready to take these guys down.

Alanna's POV:

I squint at the blinding light that overwhelms me. I think that's the sun. When I get adjusted to the sun's rays, I look around. Green, brown, blue, and yellow. I see the trees and the lake, the flowers and the roses. It's beautiful! Sure everything looks lovely in the OverWorld Textbook, but it's better in person!

Where should I go first? Should I swim in the lake? Punch a tree? I laugh. I don't need any wood, and I don't need to go for a swim! I start walking around. What was I going to do here again? Oh right.

I sprint around now. I try to see a big opening anywhere. Any big opening is a cave, and a cave is the only place where I can get a skeleton hybrid. Then I stop. I face-palm. Skeleton _hybrids_ don't burn in the day. But where is there to look for one? I sit down on the grass. I try to think.

But I hear oinks and moos. I look up and see pigs and cows. I see one lone sheep in the distance through the trees eating grass. Never will I be able to concentrate with all this noise. Mind as well be in a cave. I get back up and try to look for one again.

After five minutes, I give up. I can't find a cave or a skeleton hybrid. Perfect. I look back. I see the portal behind me. I just went around in a circle. I huff. What is there to do when I can't prove to Dad that I'm better than a skeleton hybrid? I can't go back without one. The sun starts to set. I should really get a house set up, or something.

From what I read, monsters come out at night, and they want to kill anyone and show no mercy. I dig up some dirt and build a little box around me. I have a two by two space to lie down in. But should I stay up and see if I can find anybody? Or should I try to sleep on the dirt?

My eyelids feel heavy. Have I ever been this tired before? I lay down. The last thing I see before I drift off is the dirt on the ceiling, which isn't the most pleasant thing to see before...

I wake up to the sound of an arrow firing. I destroy the dirt and walk outside. It's morning again, and I hear and see zombies burning as they walk around aimlessly. I turn around and see a platinum-blond haired girl pulling back a bow, aiming at a boy that looks about fourteen. The girl lets the arrow fly.

It misses the boy completely, firing ten blocks to the right of him. He smirks. "Is that _all_ you got, _Skella?_" The girl's face gets hot. "My name is _not _Skella! It's Stella!" The boy shrugs. "Well your a skeleton hybrid anyway, so..." I don't hear the rest. Wow. I can't believe my luck.

The boy pulls out a golden sword. No! He's not killing her, ruining my only chance to prove I'm better than her (which will actually be very easy, seeing her little skill)! I pull out my bow. I pull it back. Both people hear it and turn to face me. "No one kills this girl." I tell the boy. "It's Stella!" The girl says.

The boy smirks again, except at me. "Who do you think you are, jumping in to save a person you don't even-" He sees my bow. It glows because of it's amazing enchantments. "A-are you actually good at archery unlike Skella here?" He asks as his face fills with fear. "It's _Stella_!" The girl screams. But I notice how she doesn't make any comment if she really is good at archery.

Now it's my turn to smirk. "Yes, I aim very well." The boy takes a few steps back. "And, I could kill you if I wanted to in two shots." The boy backs up quicker now. "Actually, probably one because one arrow will set you on fire also..." The boy turns around an runs away, my bow still drawn.

The girl turns to me. Now I can really see what she looks like. The platinum blond hair forms a messy pony tail. She has dull brown eyes that are wide. Her skin is pale. She has a white shirt on with jean-shorts. She wears no shoes. I can't tell her past, but she probably went through a lot before I found her.

"Thanks, I guess." She looks down. "Why didn't you let him kill me?" "Because I need you to prove something to my dad." She looks up. looking cross. "That's why?! I thought you were actually helping me out! Being a nice person!" I stare at her. "Well, even if you weren't a skeleton hybrid, I would still break up the fight!" "You would have been neutral. You wouldn't be on my side completely."

True. "Well follow me." I turn to walk to the portal. I look back after a few steps. She hasn't moved. "What makes you want me, as a skeleton hybrid?" She asks. I groan. "Just come on! Please! I'll let you back after I show my dad!" She raises her eyebrows. "And why do we have to go to the Nether?" I sigh.

I am going to say something else to convince her, but I hear a hiss behind me. I draw my bow, ready to fire, but the creeper explodes. To my horror, it also destroys one Black Rock block. The creeper was glowing. Charged. I can't get back now.


	6. Chapter 6: Searching

**A/N: Ok so here's the deal. I have writers block and I'm busy right now. I will officially not be busy on June the 9th. Then I will probably be updating everyday, if I can. So yeah. That's pretty much all, and because I absolutely HAVE to have some new part of the story in every submission, here is a short chapter. Enjoy, if you can. :)**

? POV:

"...You know I told you not to come here." I say. I hear footsteps getting closer. "But I _had _to!" I turn around to face Emerald. "I told you to not come here and there is no excuse for that." She folds her arms. "But you were gone for three weeks. Everyone is getting worried in the village."

I sigh. "I'll be back by tomorrow, I promise." That's a lie. I need more time than just the rest of today. She glares at me. "How do I know I can trust you aren't lying?" "Because I'm close to accomplishing my goal." Another lie. But I have to get her out of here, it's too dangerous.

She continues staring at me for a while. Finally, she sighs. "Fine. I give up. Do whatever you need to do and you _better _be back by tomorrow! Because if you aren't, I know where you are." With that, Emerald walks back the way she came from. I sigh with relief. She won't find me here tomorrow, because I'll be somewhere else.

I turn around swiftly and continue walking on the stone, deeper towards bedrock. My dark cloak trails behind me. No one can know where I'm going. No one. Not even Emerald, who is my closest friend right now. But I need to get my revenge. I need to find obsidian. Obsidian weakens Steve. And I was told that there was a girl who could use obsidian, but I don't know where she could be. And even if I found her, what are the odds that she would help me? Would she even know what's going on right now?

I stop at a ledge. Lava trickles at the bottom. I raid my pockets. No potions. I used them all at the last dungeon I came across. I do, however, have cobblestone. Cautiously, I start to bridge across. I'm almost to the other side, almost ready to continue, when something hits me.

I fall off of the one by one bridge, toward the pit of lava. This is the end. I snap my eyes shut, expecting to feel myself burning, dyeing, without reason. But the burning sensation never comes. I open my eyes to see my right arm holding onto the edge of the cobble block.

I put my left hand on the block too, and hoist myself up. When I look back the way I came, I see my attacker, or thrower. It's a boy. He has a golden sword. But he is also holding arrows. I look down and see one stuck in my leg. I slowly look back up at him. He glares at me.

"What? Mad you didn't kill someone today?" I ask. He glares harder. Then pulls out an potion, except the liquid is black. I try to identify it. What is that potion? Harming? Strength? Whatever it is, it's a splash type. He starts to aim.

As soon as he releases the potion, I jump. I grab the stone five blocks above. The glass shatters and the liquid slides into the lava. I smirk at him. But he smirks back. Why is he so happy his plan flawed? I look behind me again. The liquid...levitates? What? It floats to me. I swing around, trying to dodge it.

But eventually it hits me. Nothing happens. I laugh. Seriously? This guy thinks he can just scare me with his tricky potions of wonder? But...why do I feel drowsy? My eyelids starts to close. The boy now laughs. Must...not...go...under...I fight whatever the potion was. Buy I can't stay awake forever. No...not the dreaded flashbacks...I fall onto the bridge.

_I step onto the brim of the portal. I don't care if mom is going to see me, I'm going to the Overworld for once. I want my revenge. I can't let Steve just kill my dad and get away with it. Cursed, yes, but still. I need to kill him. I take a deep breath. "Goodbye, End. You never did me any good anyway." I let myself fall. Fall into the dark stars of the portal. And I close my eyes as I leave the End._

_I wake up somewhere random. Trees. Just trees. Great, I landed in a forest. I get up and start walking around, my cloak trailing behind me on the grass. How do I kill Steve? He's corrupted now, I think. What weakens him? I stop myself. Maybe I can go to a village and see if anyone knows how!_

_I climb the nearest tree, which is two blocks if front of me, to get a better view. Ironically, a village is twenty blocks away. I jump down, taking half a heart, and sprint in the direction. But I swear I see a lake as I sprint. When I officially arrive in the clearing, I see three humans, and ten villagers._

_There are two boy humans, and one girl. Maybe they can help me? Or maybe they know nothing. Oh, well. Everything's worth a try. As I approach the humans, I can see there is some sort of conflict. The boys are laughing, and the girl glares at them._

_"Hey, what's going on?" I ask. They all turn to face me. "What are _you _doing here?" Asks one boy. I glare at them. "What are you doing to this girl?" "Emerald." She whispers to me. "What are you doing to Emerald?" I rephrase. The nosy look at one another, then burst out laughing again._

_"Heh, Emerald can't hold a sword!" The other boy laughs. The girl, or Emerald, groans. "Yes I can, thank you very much!" The boys laugh more. "No you can't want a bet?!" "Yeah, and I can prove Im actually better than both of you!" What is this girl taking on? I don't want to find out._

_"Hey, no one is gonna kill her today! And if some one tries..." I pull out my enchanted bow. With Knock back and Infinity. The boys look terrified. "Um...never mind! Emerald, you can hold a sword, bye!" One boy says. He pulls the other boy to a house, which I think is his. Emerald faces me._

_Her hair is red, her eyes are green, and she has a green cloak and freckles. "Well, thanks, I guess. Why did you save me even though you don't know me?" I laugh. "I know you now, Emerald!" She laughs too. "I'm Aletha." I tell her. She stops laughing. "The word for "death"?" She asks, worriedly._

_How can she know that? "Well, yes, but I'm not a killer, even though I threatened those two." She smiles a little. "So what are you hear for?" "You heard of Steve, right?" He whole face changes._

_"W-what? Steve?" "Yeah, Steve." I say. She doesn't say anything. "He killed my dad. I want to kill him." She looks pitiful. "I'm sorry, but I don't think its a good paideia to go after him, no matter what he did..." She leans in closer. "He killed mine too." Well, now we are on the same boat._

_"But." She starts again. "Steve's weakness." "He has a weakness?!" I say excitedly. "What is it?!" She looks around. What can there be that is possibly going to hear us, or care anyways? "Obsidian. Come on, I'll tell you everything about what happened." She leads me to her house._

_About ten minutes later, I'm in her house, eating a slice of cake. She is very formal, actually. "So...there is also this girl that can use obsidian..." She is saying. I lean in. What? "I think her name means obsidian, but I don't know her actual name." I nod. "Ok..."_

_She just told me that Steve is enslaving everyone. Another thing to add to my list, even though I don't know anyone important here, except for Emerald, now. It never crosses my mind how she has all this information. "But you shouldn't go get some obsidian, it's dangerous." I roll my eyes in my brain. My name means death, I don't think Ill have a problem._

_But I shouldn't tell them I'm going, if they are so worried about going in a cave. I should make an excuse. "Well, I'm going in there anyway, I need some diamonds! And gold, and..." What else? "Something secret. Not obsidian, though." She rolls her eyes, "Fine. But you better be back in at least two days though. I'm going to tell everyone you are leaving." "I don't even know them." "Believe me, everyone here, including those boys earlier, care when someone they meet goes missing. Even people they only heard about."_

_"Ok. Don't worry, I'll be back soon!" I exit the house. "And..thanks. For being nice to me." I add. Emerald smiles. "It's the only thing I can think of to thank you. Those boys are just..." We start walking past the village. "There is a huge cave over there. There is bound to be some good stuff." "Thanks," I start walking. She follows. I turn around. "But, just don't follow me, ok? No matter what."_

**A/N: Ok ok. That isn't that short. Actually, that is kinda long. But whatever. Before I end this, I just want to say...beware of the foreshadowing! There is a load in this chapter! If you didn't catch it, you can go back and reread it to try to find it, which is highly recommended, even though you will be very confused! But, again, I won't be updating again for a little bit. Enjoy the rest of your day!**

**-EpicCrafting404 :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Cliffs

**A/N: I bet you are mad. I said I was going to be writing this again on Monday, but it's Saturday and aim posting today. Well, I was going to be back but I couldn't think of anything to write. I'd rather know what I was writing and it turn out good than write something badly on the day I'm supposed to come back. I can't say when I'm going to write the other chapters, for I would most likely be lying. So just enjoy the chapter for now. :)**

Herobrine's POV:

I rush through the maze of hallways in the nether fortress. Blazes, blazes, wither skeletons, more blazes. Finally, I come to Ellis's room. I knock on the iron door frantically. The door opens and I see Alanna's friend floating before me.

"Oh, um, hi Herobrine!" She stammered in surprise. I don't blame her-the only time I saw her is when she came over with Alanna so she could be introduced to me. "Hello." I respond. "What do you want?" She says, still obviously worried. "Do you, well, know where Alanna is?" I ask.

Ellis frowns. "I saw her a little while ago. She was heading to the mansion." I roll my eyes. "I know that she came back to the mansion, buy did you see her _recently_?" Ellis shakes her head, her golden hair swaying back and forth. "Why do you ask?" I sigh. "I don't know where she is."

Ellis laughs. "Well how should I know where she is too?" She has a point. I decide to look elsewhere. "Whatever. Bye." I turn to leave. "Bye." I hear her say. I start finding myself out of the maze. Where could she be? She's not in the mansion, not in the lava pool, not in any of the nether fortresses, and not on the top of the nether. I walk of the edge of the fortress and land thirty blocks below. I keep walking.

She could be-no! She doesn't even know where the Black Rock is! She has never been to my room! Even if she did...

I hear the portal. I look up. Ten blocks away. The frame stands exactly the way it should be. But the purple fluid doesn't swirl inside. One block is missing from the frame. She doesn't have a diamond pick axe, I'm the only one who does in this realm. But...how did she get the Black Rock? "Oh no..." I mutter.

I doesn't matter now how she got the stone. It doesn't matter that she got through for the first time. What matters is, that Alanna is alone in the Overworld, with Steve enslaving everyone, all for a silly comment. And I can't get to her.

Alanna's POV:

The little dirt house stands in the distance. I sigh and turn around. Stella faces the woods. "Ok, so are you good at anything other than the now?" She faces me. "Well, I'm a little good with flint and-" "Great!" I interrupt. Good thing she is good with something, even if it is just flint and steel!

"You see those cows and pigs in the distance?" I ask and point them out in the lake. Stella nods. "You want me to get them, right?" I nod. "Yes, and I will shoot from away." She sighs. "You better not hit me." I smirk "Dont worry, I won't try."

She jumps down and takes a heart of damage. I see her dodging her way through the trees and reaching the lake. She takes out one flint and steel. The animals dont come out of the water. They see Stella's weapon and swim farther out. I muster a bit of a giggle.

I take out my bow. I aim at the cow farthest away from me and fire. If hits and the cow disappears. Stella whirls around. I nod. She groans. She punches the nearest tree and make a crafting table, then sticks, then two wooden swords. The heads into the water as I kill the last pig.

When Stella reaches me at the top of the hill, holding all the loot, she says, "Seriously? I could have killed something if you would have waited!" "Well at least I let you collect everything!" I argue back. "Well-whatever. Let's just get back to our "house"." We start walking side by side.

We may not like each other that well, but Stella doesn't have a home, and I can't get home. So it's kinda better to stay together. When we reach the dirt house, Stella puts down the drafting table inside. She crafts a door and sticks it in the two by one opening. The sun sets outside. Totally a unproductive day.

We lay down on the grass, with a one block space between each other, and fall asleep. I don't dream of anything. Good. When we wake up, we don't say anything and I go outside to explore a bit. Stella goes to get cobblestone for a furnace. I pass the lake I first saw when I came through the portal, and climb the nearest tree.

There is a plains biome past the trees. But nothing is in to expect for a few horses. I climb back down and walk to it. I see a cave not too far away. I run to it and look down. Not the most pleasant one, not having any ores as far as I can see. I turn back and pace to the house.

Stella is already inside, munching on a pork chop. I wordlessly take a steak from the furnace and eat it. It fills up my hunger bar completely. We look at each other. "Now what?" I ask. Stella lays down. "I'm sleeping." I roll my eyes and wander outside once more.

I reach the lake again. I wander to it. I do know how to swim...but no. I don't want to accidentally drown, because I know that you can with water and not lava. I at art to turn away, but something grabs the back of my shirt. I screech and turn around. A hand pulls me in. I struggle to get it to let go, but it pulls me into the water.

I scream as I lose air and keep sinking. I manage to pull out a few arrows to stab to hand, but it doesn't seem to do anything. I continue to struggle, and I can breath under here, but I don't notice. I keep going under deeper, and the hand won't let go. Without warning, I lose conscious.

_I'm near the edge of the room. The ravine stretches downwards. I could survive that fall, but just barely. I hold my diamond sword against Steve's. I'm going to end this._

_He pulls his sword out, making me stumble forward a bit. He pulls out my bow. He aims. I hold up my sword to block. The arrow hits it. But Steve continues to fire. I block almost every one. But one hits me in the side. I wince. Those aren't normal arrows..._

_He hits me again. I stumble near the edge. I advance to Steve and hit him with my sword. He blocks with my bow. I strike again, and this time it hits him. He falls back. I grin. But he slowly rises and spins, regenerating all of the health he lost. My grin goes quickly._

_Steve grins and flies down quickly, hitting me with yet another arrow. I cry out. Why is no one conscious anymore?! I stumble onto the very edge. I swing my diamond sword at him again. It misses and it flies into the opposite stone wall with force. Disarmed, I now have nothing I can do._

_As everyone else regens conscious, Steve fires another corrupted arrow at me. I fall back into the ravine. There is no lave nor light, and I can see Steve grinning at me with his corrupted and over powered purple eyes. I hit the ground. I survived. I'm not dead. But I can't move. The arrows stick inside me forever. I'm paralyzed. I just wish...I could end this now. I wish I could end the pain and die. And, like my last wish came true, corrupted lava is dropped by Steve and hits my body._

Herobrine's POV:

I need a Dimension Jumper. I can't teleport between dimensions, but they can. Julian is, or was, a dimension jumper, but it's totally like she wold come back. I sit down in front of the portal. What can I do now?

**A/N: Dun dun dun...two cliff hangers! What's going on with the story? Why does it have to be so confusing? Because it can. ;) So yeah OCs are closed just because no one is doing them, but for those that did in the review section, I will add them in the future. And also I'm gonna update another new story just because I thought of it. Well, until next time (I really need something to say before I close the chapters :P)! Enjoy the rest of your day!**

**-EpicCrafting404 :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Hope

Herobrine's POV:

He appears out of nowhere. I take out my real sword. How did he get through? The portal is broken! His eyes widen as I swing at his face. He falls to the ground to avoid the attack. "Hey! I'm not-" I don't listen to Steve. I bring down my sword and he rolls out of the way. He brings out two enchanted iron swords. But he likes diamonds?

He blocks my next attack by crossing both of his wields. Then he hits me in the side and I am engulfed in flames. In my head, I laugh. He knows I'm the Fire Lord and knows I'm not affected by fire. I hit him with my diamond sword and he stumbles back a little. "Herobrine, I'm not-" I accelerate and hit him again. This time, he falls over.

Wow, I thought Steve was better at fighting! He's so easy! As I get ready to defeat him, I finally realize that the human I'm looking at, is _not_ Steve. For one, his eyes aren't purple, they are blue. And he has a red shirt on. And his iron swords. Why have I not realized it before? This is Steve's brother.

I back up slowly, wondering if he is corrupted as well. Sean sits up. "I-I'm not Steve." He says shakily. I nod. "I didn't know you were a Dimension Jumper." He shrugs. "Well I am. And I realized Steve lied that everyone is against him." "Um...what do you mean?" I ask. Sean sighs. "He tried to use his weird sort of way to manipulate me into being on his side. Then I think he went to check out some "intruders". But after a few minutes after he left me in the rain, I realized he had lied."

Ok..."But why did you come here?" Sean rolls his eyes. "What do you think I would do when I realize my brother is my enemy? Think he's telling the truth about you being bad?" "Um...well, Steve was sort of right at the-" "I came to you so we could try to sort of stop him? Or something similar?" I roll my eyes. "Do you not think that's what I'm trying to do?"

"Sitting here, destroying the portal, taking a nap, staring at a broken portal? Yeah." How long has he been watching me? "Well yeah I want to make sure Steve is the good guy again." Sean smiled for the first time. "Ok, that's good. Now, let's go the the Over World!" I'm about to take his hand when I remember.

"Wait. Alanna is stuck in the Over World." "So?" Asks Sean. "Why is that a bad thing? And who is she?" I stare at him. He stares back. "My daughter. No questions. And Steve." Sean's eyes widen. "Steve could kill her! i don't want my brother to kill people!" I nod. "I want to look for her as well. Can we do that first?" Sean doesn't say anything. And I realize what he is holding now. I train my eyes on it.

"Why do you have Black Rock?" Sean looks at me. "What's Black Rock?" I sigh. "_Obsidian_. Why do you have _Obsidian_ in your hands?" "Why do you say Black Rock instead of obsidian?" Sean asks me. "Everybody here says Black Rock instead of Obsidian," I hiss. "And answer the question!"

"I have obsidian because it weakens Steve." My eyes widen. In shock. Does Alanna know? Even if she did she wouldn't think anything of it...But now I really hope she went to the Over World for a silly reason. I take Sean's hand. "We need to get to the Over World. For Alanna, and to get Steve out of his corrupted form."

Emma's POV:

I dig down a few blocks and block off the top. Zombies, creepers, and skeletons above me stop and talk in their language that I don't understand. I hear their steps walking away. I dig the block that I had blocked off. No other monsters in sight. I fly up on top of the nearest tree. Past this point, the forest is burned down.

I fly back down again. I continue walking the way I ran from. I don't know where I'm going, I just need to go somewhere.

Fia'a POV:

The cave is silent. No monsters, no lava, no water, no nothing. I can't believe I escaped Steve's idea of a trap. I think he was concerned with the other people he had enslaved. But I saw how everyone longed to get out as I did. I promised that they would be free one day. I couldn't free them while I was there because Steve was sure to notice that one girl had escaped.

But not caring if Steve knew yet of not, I pressed forward, deeper into the cave.

Freesia's POV:

Being surrounded by mobs is _not_ fun. My bow is pulled back. Which zombie should I go for? I know my enderman friend is waiting for me to decide. But he is also getting other surrounding mobs in this desert. I shoot the one closest to me, and then all the others. I had escaped the huge explosion that Steve did a week ago and made it to the cleaner side of the massive desert. The enderman teleports back to me.

I continue searching for a forest, a taiga, or even a plains biome where we can get out of starvation.

Dante's POV:

Finally, we get a break from fighting countless mobs! Michelle and I are tired, hungry, and both are on half a heart, or one health. We are teleported back to the cell we came through. "Meh...I need to get more people in. And make this base bigger. And enslave everbody! Heck, I don't have time to make countless mobs spawn and try to kill you guys!" I hear Steve's voice say. "And it looks like someone got out. Need to get her back in."

Michelle sighs with relief. "I'm glad this is over!" "Me too." I tell her. We look around the room. "Now what?" We say in unison.

**A/N: Yeah, shorter chapter today. By the way, is anyone interested in this story anymore? It doesn't seem like it. I already know the ending and what's going to happen in between, I have the whole story planned out! I just need to write it. In fact, I really don't care if I have a whole load of support of no support at all, I'm going to finish this story, and it's going to be 30 chapters long!**

**Also:**

**Emma belongs to 1eragon33.**

**Fia belongs to Sallyya Charbon.**

**Freesia belongs to dragonflyz.**

**And Dante and Michelle belong to Angel999FTW (which you should already know).**

**Sorry to 1eragon33, Sallyya Charbon, and dragonflyz for taking so long to put their OCs in! Yes I did read them the day they were posted, i just wasn't sure when to put them in! But check everyone out!**

**If any of you aren't happy with your OCs, let me know please!  
**

**I hope you all have a good rest of your day!**

**-EpicCrafting404**


	9. Chapter 9: New Explosion

**A/N: Why are you reading this? Don't you want to read the chapter after a long wait?!**

Sean's POV:

No, I really don't want to go on a rescue mission. Seriously, I'm sure she's fine! Unless she's nothing like Herobrine...but still! Why go try to find someone while you can end disaster? Yes, I lied, but what's the worst that can happen?

Stella's POV:

I wake up, hoping to see that I'm in my nice warm bed in that cave. Where my dinner cooks and waits to be eaten. Where my mom would tell me that everything is ok, and that nothing is wrong...with me. Where the lava awaits...and the water flows...where it is that that carries her down into lava...and nothing is ok after that. Where I suffocate, where I die, where I relive, and where I cry. That can be the story of me, or the story of my friend.

But no. I must live on, is why I am still here, why I sleep and breath and run. Why I left my home, and my mom, to go on with fate. Why I still hear the arrows fly and the TNT go off...wait...WHAT?!

I zone back in from the flashback. I immediately slap myself repeatedly. Why do I still zone off like that?! I HATE flashbacks! I hear more TNT go off. I run out of the "house" and look outside. Everything is blowing up. It's like a wall of blasts coming closer to here. I remember when something like this happened once. It's why I was traveling this direction in the first place!

I dig straight down twenty blocks, refilling them as I go down, and stay there. Yes, I am breaking the "Number 1 rule of Minecraft" (Which by the way should be the second, Don't Die should be the first!), but, hey! I'm still here!

Explosions sound from above. I'm thankful I didn't almost die this time, but I fell as if I'm missing something...or someone...ALANNA!

Alanna's POV:

I wake up in a bedrock room. Thick fog swirls around me and whatever else is in here. I look up. How did I get into a bedrock room while I was in water? Nothing seems to wish to come out of the fog, for I sense no movement or object.

I try to see any opening in the fog. Nothing. I try to stand up, only to see I'm strapped to a bedrock pole with fishing string. Everyone knows that's hard to break. I furiously try to get out good it. I can't. I stop and sigh. Will I be here forever?

Suddenly, A figure steps out from the fog. He glares at me with his silver eyes. "You aren't supposed to be awake." For the first time, I'm actually scared of a person. His hair is gray, he has pale skin, he wears a golden cloak, and has a mean frown on his face. "H-how?" I stutter.

"The potion effects were supposed to go off next year. Not after an hour of splashing!" Did he say a YEAR of unconsciousness?! Why the heck did he want me sleeping for a year?! I don't want to be thirteen when I wake up, or, how old will I be? Fourteen? Fifteen? Maybe nine? Or am I going to be thirteen? When is my birthday anyway?

"Well, I can't say I'm not surprised. After all, you do have that ability..." What is he talking about? Sure Herobrine is my dad but it's not like I get any special powers or anything... "I bet you're wondering why I have you here." The strange man says. Upon other things, yeah I am! "Of corse you won't recognise me, but about...hmm...was it nine years ago? Eight? Seven? Oh yes, it was seven." Um...what? "Someone summoned me here in the over world. I was mad, I mean, I like sleeping for a million years and then come helping people! I don't like getting summoned once every year! In fact, it's more like two times a month! I get no sleep at all!"

Who is he, Herobrine's brother? Last time I checked he didn't have a brother though...even though everyone says it's Notch. "So yeah, I attacked your family. Your mom's still alive, by the way." "WHAT?!" I yell. How can she be alive?! Dad said she died! And why did the mysterious guy have to say that now?! "Yeah. So?" He says. So? SO?! She's been hiding! For all those years I've been sad that she was gone! And now I learn that she's alive?!

My face probably looks shocked. But how can I know?! And who IS this guy?! "You don't remember me, do you?" Asks the man. I shake my head. He laughs. What am I seeing? He's morphing into something? What the heck?! Instead of the man I see in front of me, I see a wither. But not any wither. I remember it clearly. "Do you remember me now?!" He laughs.

Michelle's POV:

How long will we be in here? How long were we in here? We are only fed a steak a day, and regenerated our health fully long ago. But we have nothing to do. Dante tries to tell some jokes and I try to do some quizzes, but that only takes away five minutes.

We are so bored, I don't even know how we survive each day. Steve has blown up some more areas, looking for more people do work for him. In fact, I believe some people have don't some renovating on this fortress. But I don't know what it looks like.

Dante says he would rather do some work for Steve than sit here all day and night. I don't know if I agree or not. Suppose Steve tortures his slaves? Wait...maybe this is his form of torture to us...I wait. Nothing. I sigh. Normally Dante would hurt me a bit or something when I finally realise something. But now I guess he's to bored. I almost miss that.

Many storms have passed, many cries we have heard, many naps we have took. It's nothing new to us now. Well, maybe the storms are, but nothing else. I wonder if we could send messages to other people in the surrounding cells. That would make life interesting! Surly Steve would have had some loose bricks in the walls! The next few days, I am checking all of them. What do you think I found? Nothing.

Herobrine's POV:

We arrive in the over world. It's nothing new to me. And I'm nothing new to anyone. Luckily I had brung some sunglasses, the kind you can't see through, to put on. I hope Sean won't get any jump-scares.

I survey the land, or what's left of it. Huge pits and blocks sticking out of then everywhere. Some wood blocks and leaves stand in some places p, and I wonder how they survived the TNT. A little while away, water streams down into a pit. I'm guessing a lake was there before. I sigh. I hope that once Steve turns normal again, we can revive Minecraft.

Did I say we? I meant me...somehow. Even though I'll probably be nice, I still never want to work with Steve. Which comes of me to think...what will happen when Steve turns back into his normal self? Well, I shouldn't be worried about that now. I should be focusing on trying to find Steve's fortress or Alanna.

"Ok, I know where his castle is, so do you want me to take you there?" Sean asks. Well, he doesn't seem to keen on finding my daughter...I glare at him. "No, I can track you. Just go and I'll find you." I say. Sean shrugs and disappears. I find him in my mind two thousand blocks away. I teleport. And what I see before me, I can't take in all so suddenly.

**A/N: Alanna is twelve right now, and will be thirteen "next year". Just letting you know! Have a good rest of your day!**

**-EpicCrafting404 :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Inside the Fortress

**A/N: Yay! Double digits! :D**

Emma's POV:

Where am I? I've been flying for a while, and I don't even know where I am now. I have reached a desert, and I go back down to the ground to see if I can find anything. But then again, what can you find in a desert? All I see are dead bushes, cacti, and sand. As I continue walking, I start to see massive craters in the distance.

I arrive at them quicker by flying to them. I have heard of Steve going mad, but I didn't know he was doing this! If I or anyone else were to fall down, I would die. Sand, sandstone, and stone blocks were everywhere in the area, in the craters and all around. I sigh. Nothing else to see, and nothing else to do about it.

I head to the right, where there is a cleaner side to the huge desert. After walking for about three minutes, I see a figure in the distance. I rush to get closer. I can see that the figure has medium-length orangey-brown hair, and has a turquoise and dark turquoise headset. It also appears to have a creeper shirt with the same colors as her headset. The figure has light-blue shorts and knee-high brown boots. The figure also looks like it's a girl about the age of twelve. She is carrying a bow in her hand. Hoping that she isn't on the bad side, I tap her shoulder slightly.

Freesia's POV:

I am still walking, even after an hour. Where am I even going? I sigh. My hunger bar is on one. I probably won't survive. I suddenly hear a sound. "Netsil, I tnaw ot og emoh(Listen, I want to go home)." I turn around to see my friend starring at the ground. "I t'nac thgif rof uoy reverof(I can't fight for you forever)." What?! He's leaving me? "Why?" I ask. He seems to sigh. "I tsuj tnaw ot evael(I just want to leave)." I nod. He is an Enderman, and they do whatever. I wave as I see him for the last time before he teleports away.

I continue walking. When will I find something?! Just as the thought leaves my mind, I feel a slight tap on my shoulder. Reflexively, I pull back my bow, turn around, and see a girl standing there. She has brown hair, purple eyes, black slacks and a tie-dye T-shirt. She seems a bit smaller than me, at about one and a half blocks tall. But what surprises me is the pair of brownish wings on her back. She looks frightened that I have my bow pulled back, and turns and starts running away.

"Wait!" I call. She turns around. "I'm sorry I frightened you." I put my bow away. She appeares to be a bit more calm, but I see her trying to pull out a potion of poison secretly. Ignoring it, I try to introduce myself. "I'm...Freesia!" I say and grin. "Who are you?" The girl, who seems to be around ten (but I can't be too sure), doesn't put away the potion, but still responds, "I'm Emma."

Fia's POV:

I'm still in this cave, and found no exit or anything else interesting. I do suddenly come across a pool of water, though. I look at myself through the reflection. I still have my fire-red hair, green eyes, pale skin, and blue T-shirt and black trousers. I continue walking the path downwards until I reach a little pit of lava. The cave continues on the other side.

Sighing, I make a pathway across with dirt, making sure to not fall in. When I reach the other side, I see that the cave makes it's way upwards. Have I finally found an exit? Before I head up, I destroy the pathway I had just made, letting the blocks fall into the lava as I break them. I can't risk it if they are still after me. Then, I do head up.

The cave seems endless! They're multiple pathways leading to different places. I'll be in here for days! I take the very right route out of the three ways that greeted me. It only leads me to more ways to go. I sigh. Maybe I wouldn't be in this mess if..._that_ hadn't happened...but who knows! Maybe I still would have gotten lost in here.

Alanna's POV:

I'm speechless. It can't possibly be _that_ wither! How could he turn into a human?! "You're...you're..." I stutter. The wither laughs. "You don't have to say it. We both know who I am." I nod slowly. What will he do to me, helpless against a pole? He suddenly glows for a second. "I have reached full durability once again. Now, it is time for you to die!" He fires a wither skull at me. I can't do anything. It hits perfectly.

Herobrine's POV:

I knew Steve was good at building, but I didn't know he could write up directions for this! It's a massive fortress! There seems to be one huge cobble building with cobble towers on each side. There also seems to be a continuation to the castle underwater. There is a pathway leading to the iron bar gate. Sean catches me staring. "Hey! I know it's amazing, but we have to do something!" I stare at him. "Fine. Let's go."

We teleport to the top of the building, hoping to find a secret entrance into the fortress. In almost no time, I find a trap door that leads downwards. I head down into the ladder, ending up in a stone room holding a boy and a girl.

Both of their eyes widen and they stand up, alarmed. "Steve!" The boy says. "What are you doing here?" I roll my eyes. If they're here, wouldn't they know my clothes were brighter than Steve's? "Hey, I'm not Steve!" I say, remembering that was what Sean said when I had mistaken him. I took off my sunglasses, which now I know was a bad choice... "HEROBRINE!" Screamed the boy. He backed up a bit when he realized he had no sword to attack me.

I sigh. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." The girl remains motionless, probably shocked. I see that there is iron bars and an iron door blocking their exit. I open the iron door easily. "There you go. You're free." Both people stay where they are. The boy glares at me, though. Wait a minute, if there was the trap door with the ladder, then why couldn't they climb out? I try to open it again. Locked from this side. Oh.

Seeing the people won't be doing anything anytime soon, I walk out of the door. While Sean teleports in front of me. We walk down a hallway. People are in every room with super locked iron doors I can't even break. I wish I could get them out somehow. But soon we reach the end of the hallway and find a staircase leading down. I walk down first, and see the grand room. "Uhh...Sean? You coming?"

? POV:

Great. She knows I'm alive. At least she cant find me where I am. Maybe I'll help her. But maybe not. She'll survive, I'm sure. I turn around only to face darkness.

**A/N: The story won't end soon! Don't worry! Also, thank you to the people who sent me OCs! I haven't said anything since I put them in, but thanks for allowing me to use them! Have a good rest of your day!**

**-EpicCrafting404**


End file.
